darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The Jax Pavan Experience
This forum is closed, Please Do Not post in here anymore. The outcome of this whole ordeal is: Promises made is a whole different ballpark then promises kept, Thanks Danny for breaking your promise or for making a promise you couldn't keep or for making a promise which you knew you couldn't keep. Pick the one that suits you best. Okay, here's the thing. Making articles for the 582,797,754 Human males named Jax Pavan in an attempt to be the biggest wiki on Wikia is very funny, and very clever, and if it wasn't for the fact that it would kill the site, it would be awesome. Unfortunately, there's that whole site-killing thing, for two reasons: # Servers cost money, and creating x0,000 identical pages costs Wikia money without actually providing value to the readers or Wikia as a whole. Obviously, the system is set up to accommodate people writing new content, but it's not set up for 50 extra Jax Pavans every minute. # It would kill our Google pagerank. Google crawls the site in order to index it, so adding an extra x0,000 pages to the crawl means that the rest of the site doesn't get crawled as often. Google also penalizes sites that have "duplicate content" -- the same text on multiple pages. This is a whole bunch of duplicate content. Now, if this only affected Darthipedia, then yeah, go for it. But since it affects all the other wikis on Wikia... we've gotta find another way. I just talked to a bunch of people on IRC about the Jax Pavan project, and we came up with a different way to achieve the same goals. This is what we decided: * Darth-2-D2 has been deactivated. I can't say whether he will use his powers for good instead of evil from now on, but at least find a different kind of evil. * A bot will delete the duplicate Jax Pavan pages -- everything that's in the Human males named Jax Pavan category. All the customized JP pages are in Notable Human males named Jax Pavan; they can be moved back to the regular category once the duplicates have been deleted. * We'll create a random-number Jax Pavan page, so the "Random Jax Pavan" link in the toolbox will go to a page titled "Jax Pavan (random number)". * We'll work on creating a special thing for the main page and the community box that adds 582,000,000 to the article total, so it looks like there are 582,000,000 Jax Pavan pages. * We'll create a special box on the Central Big wikis page that acknowledges Darthipedia's 582 million pages. Now, I'm not technically-minded myself, so I need to consult with some of my tech-type colleagues on the bot, the random JP and the page count things. I don't know off the top of my head how long it'll take to do this stuff -- we might be able to do part of it tomorrow, and another part next week. Anyway -- I'll come back to the site tomorrow afternoon and let you know what I know. So that's it for now... Tune in tomorrow for more Jax Pavan-related action. -- Danny (talk) 00:18, 10 October 2008 (UTC) **Regarding point #3, make sure it adds 582,797,754. We don't especially care if our number of non-Jax articles isn't immediately clear; precision is funnier. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 10:58, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::Very well. -- Danny (talk) 16:53, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hey guys -- I saw today that Pinky49 blocked TOR's bot from deleting the Jax Pavan pages, saying: "Once you've gone through with your end of the deal, you can delete the articles, but until then, no". :::That was not actually what I wrote above. There are five points listed above. I said that we might be able to do part of it today, and another part next week. I didn't say which part was going to come first. I've been talking to people about the various points above. One thing that I found out was that we can do the random-generated Jax Pavan thing -- but we shouldn't do it until we've deleted all of the pages first. :::So deleting the pages is going to be the first step. I'm not sure whether blocking and unblocking the bot will disrupt the process. If it did, then that'll push the timeline back. :::Please talk to me before you do anything else related to the Jax Pavan Experience. I want to help with this, but blocking TOR made things harder. -- Danny (talk) 21:20, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, I just talked to folks on IRC, so here's the latest. I unblocked TOR's bot, and it's still working to clear out the extra JPs. Someone helped me to put together the code to make the random-number Jax Pavan page, but using it may mess up the deletion process, so we need to do that first. The deletions will take approximately 15 hours, by which point it's the middle of Saturday. So the rest of the steps won't happen until Monday at the earliest, when the people that I'm asking for favors will be back at work. I'll be back on IRC on Monday afternoon (California time) to let you guys know the status. Until then, please give me a heads-up if you have the urge to do anything else clever, okay? :) -- Danny (talk) 22:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi, guys -- I'm checking in on Saturday morning, and it looks like the number of Jax Pavans isn't going down. I'm not sure why -- maybe blocking and unblocking the bot made it stop working. Unfortunately, like I said, we can't do the other stuff until the pages are deleted. I'll try to catch the engineer who was running the bot over the weekend, but it may have to wait until Monday. I'll let you know what I find out. -- Danny (talk) 17:12, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hi guys -- Checking in again on Monday, and something's a little weird. The bot finished deleting the pages last night, but there are some weird leftovers that I don't understand. ::If you hit "Random Jax Pavan", you get articles like this Jax Pavan 3162, which is in the "Human males named Jax Pavan" category. But when you look at the category listing, it says that there are no pages in that category. says 14,886 articles; it should be close to 1,200. ::Since we're deleting about 60,000 pages, it's not surprising if there's something glitchy about the process... I'm going to see if I can figure out what's up before moving on to any other Jax Pavan-related activity. I'll let you know what I find out... -- Danny (talk) 19:05, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, I talked to TOR about the un-deleted pages. The weird thing is that if you edit one of the mystery Jax Pavan pages, it shows up in the category. So there may be something weird about a certain percentage of the pages that made them not show up in the category. TOR thinks he knows what's going on. He's in Poland and it's night-time there; he says he'll be able to figure it out tomorrow morning Poland time. I'll let you know more when I know more... -- Danny (talk) 21:01, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Hi guys -- I'm still looking into this... We've taken out another 10,000 Jax Pavans, but there are still maybe 3,000 more. Still working on it. -- Danny (talk) 17:26, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :We should write an article about this and call it the Great Jax Pavan Massacre. Darth 83.81.43 18:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh we will, in time when this is all over. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::I was thinking more along the lines of The Jax Pavan Purge. "I've felt a great disturbance in the Darth...as if millions of Jax Pavans suddenly cried out in terror, and were very gradually silenced." ;) Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:27, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Time to close this up, the moment TwoTailedFox started to whine on the Big Wiki's talkpage and had his little redlink single issue voters back him up, Wikia and/or Toughpigs didn't know how soon to comply therefore breaking a promise that was made to us. Thank you all for showing your true colors. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:18, 20 October 2008 (UTC)